Demons We Hide
by LaneyLMS
Summary: A demon with golden eyes torments Clary's dreams. One day she wakes up and the demon with golden eyes seems to be real. The boy she keeps seeing, is he the demon or is her imagination getting the best of her? Will she ever be able to concur the demon the controls her? CHAPTER 2 Now up! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Clary tossed herself over and turned. She keeps dreaming about him. The demon with the golden eyes. She sees his pirate smile and gold eyes standing in the the shadows of her room. Every second she feels his presence. He was there, she felt him bonded to her. How could she be bonded with a demon. She tossed never waking from the nightmare._

 _"Who are you!" Clary screamed at the golden demon._

 _His smirk was even worst than his pirate smiles._

 _"Stop! Just leave me alone." She sobbed._

 _"You are firey, just like your hair." He said._

 _Clary thinking of her red curls, tied up in a messy bun from when she went to bed._

 _"Who are you?" She asked once more. Left wondering what she had to do with this shadow figure._

 _"A Demon. An important demon to be exact." He grinned._

 _"Why me?" She asked strained and confused._

 _"You are waking up. We'll meet again Clarissa Fray."_

 _"Like hell we will!" CLary spat at him._

* * *

"I don't know Izzy. It's always the same dream except I ask him different questions and he answers them except when I ask what he wants from me." I spoke into My phone.

I was sitting at my favorite cafe, Java Jones.

"No Iz, I'm not talking to a therapist about it. Therapist are just people who listen to people who talk about how crazy they are and see if they can help!" I said.

The bell on the door did the usual jingle and in sulked a tall, muscular boy and his anchorage. One of the boys had a golden tan and shaggy blonde hair. One feature stuck out to me. His eyes, golden. The boys next to him I recognize. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Izzy's brother and his boyfriend. The golden boy eyed me and smirked. I carefully stood up and walked to the bathroom quietly. I locked the door behind me and looked myself in the mirror. My petite frame was covered with a long sleeve green sweater that reached mid thigh, black leggings, tan ugg boots, and a green beanie to cover the top of my head full of curls. I began taking my precautionary deep breaths, I left the bathroom and walked back to my coffee and cinnamon roll.

"Hey Clary!" Yelled a voice from the door.

I stiffened thinking it was Alec or Magnus. Nope. Simon. I shook my head with a smile.

"Simon! You gave me a heart attack." I punched his arm playfully.

"Ow! Ok Fray. We need to talk." Simon said rubbing his arm.

"About?" I asked sipping the vanilla coffee.

"Well Iz and I we're getting married." Simon says pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What! No way!" I shrieked loud enough to turn heads.

"Yeah well she wanted to tell you but she was busy telling her mom and dad." Simon grinned. "Hey isn't that Alec and Magnus over there?"

"I don't know-" I was cut off by simon yelling.

"Alec, Magnus!" Simon said.

"Oh hey! Long time no see." Alec said.

Alec and Magnus walk over and pull up chairs. Magnus sitting on his chair backwards while Alec sat normally.

"So I heard about you and Izzy. I'm so happy for you guys!" Magnus cheers.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous because we're only 22." Simon says with a chuckle.

"Magnus and I want to get married." Alec says with pride.

I laugh at the thought of love and marriage. "Look at me. I'm 22 and I haven't even thought of that stuff." I say.

"Yeah well I'm 2 years older than you so I made my decision. No marriage until 27." Alec says.

"Yeah, Simon. I meant to ask. Why are you and Izzy getting married so early?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just asked her and she said yes so we bought a ring and yeah here we are." Simon says with a shrug. "Also that blonde they came in with is staring at you clary."

! turn to see the Golden boy sitting in the booth the boys were sitting at in the beginning staring at my with his golden orbs. He was smirking as well. I began to feel warmth flood her cheeks and I knew I was blushing. I swiveled around to see Alec, Magnus and Simon with the biggest grins.

"Sorry Biscuit. You're sadly out of his league." Magnus says "Oh I had a fab idea. You and me, shopping date!"

"Shopping date sounds awesome. How 'bout friday." I say. "But how am I out of his league, look at him."

"Well Biscuit, Look at all the women he's had in bed." Magnus shrugs.

"Oh. He's that kind of person." I say disappointed.

"He moved here Two years ago on October 13. We met at a phillies game. Best friends since." Alec says

October 13. The night my nightmares started. At that I turned around to see the golden boy gone. I could still feel him staring at me and his golden eyes melting my skin to behold my mind. I needed to get out of the coffee shop.

"I just remembered, Jon asked me to pick up so milk and I promised to be home soon." I say standing up and saying my goodbyes.

As I step outside the cool february air blasted at me. I started walking in the direction of our town house. I didn't make it far when I ran smack into the chest of someone.

"I'm sorry." I say looking up to see two golden eyes.

With one look I started running to the subway station and into the midday crowd. I waited about 12 minutes before the train got there. Sitting comfortably on a train seat I reach out beside me and catch air. My bag! I dropped my bag! Oh no! Ugh there goes my phone and pencils.

I reach the town house with a sluggish walk. I open the door and the warm and welcoming heat of my home hits my face. I hear Jon laughing, with another deep voice laughing. I turn the corner to see the golden boy sitting on our couch across from Jon.

I live alone with Jon. Our mom decided we would be better off together.

"Clary! This is my friend Jace Herondale. From college. He just moved from a place called Idris. He is still working on the money for his own apartment so he'll be staying with us until he can come up with a couple months rent." Jon says with a smile.

I see the golden boy flash a deadly smile. With that I turn and sprint out the door towards the only place I could think where he wouldn't find me, and the wouldn't think I'm insane.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed it. Also I decided to make songs as a theme for each chapter and this chapter's song is Monster by Eminem. I hope you enjoy, Review!**

 **-LaneyLMS**


	2. Chapter 2

Running until I saw the blue house on the corner of ash, I ran to the porch. Before I could knock the door flew open.

"You're here about the golden demon?" Maia said.

"Maia! How did you know?" I ask confused.

"I'm psychic I know a lot, Come in so I can tell you more about the golden demon you have come to know." Maia says walking me towards her living room.

"Maia, What is it?" I ask.

Maia sighs and pulls up a chair.

"It's a demon but it is more human than demon. There is no name for it. It's born looking as you see it. It cannot change form. It has human emotions just like you and me. Except, they can break hearts easily. Choosing its next victim isn't hard for them. The step all over people's hearts and make sure the won't fall in love for a long time.

"But for some reason, Clary, The Golden Demon is taking it slow for you. He crawled his way into your dreams but has not looked into your mind. He isn't looking for what you want most in the world to make you fall in love with him. It is almost as if… No. Can't be." Maia Finishes

"What Maia!" I yell.

"He is trying to become human. He is trying to restore himself into human form and he has to use a sacrifice of the pure blood, but why you? He needs a male of pure blood."

I gasp. "My brother?"

"No Jonathan is safe, I can't see who he needs but he is looking carefully. He will become human. You must go home now. It is no longer safe here. They saw me reading the Golden Demon. Go Clary." Maia pushes me towards the door.

I walk out the front door to see the clouds casting a shadow above the city. Slowly I walk back to the town house. As I walk back the sounds of the cars zooming by make me lost in thought.

If he needs a pure blood sacrifice that's a male, It could be anyone so far. Alec, Magnus, Jon. Anyone! Simon maybe.

After what seems like an eternity of walking I step through the blue door to the town house. It's later than I expected, 9:37.

I control a laugh. Jon would be in bed by now. I turn the corner to see the boy sitting on the sofa, book in hand. My smile fades from my mouth as he looks up at me.

"Jons sister? I presume." The boy ask.

"Clary." I say putting my shoes on the shoe rack.

"Jace Herondale. Clary is such a boring name." Jace says

"Excuse me but Jace isn't any better!" I grumble.

"Jace is the sexist name, princess." Jace hums

"I'm not princess, I'm Clary. C-L-A-R-Y. Clary." I say.

Jace yawns and shuts his book. He stands up slowly and turns off the light.

"It's late Princess, get some sleep." He says.

"It's only 9!" I say

He chuckles as I see his figure move through the darkness into the guest room.

* * *

The next morning I ached not to get out of bed. But Jon had other plans.

"Clare-Bear! I'm going on a couples cruise with Seelie! For two weeks so get up and help me pack. I'm leaving at 2:00!" Jon screamed from downstairs.

I groaned rolling off my mattress and hitting the floor.

" _Oof_! Ow!" I sit up to see my room. The paintings covering the tables, floor, and walls. I slowly get up and walk downstairs to see Jon surrounded by a pile of clothes.

"Jon pick out 18 shirts and 18 shorts and 5 pairs of shoes and underwear. Also pack sunscreen, advil and swim trunks. 2 pairs. Can I go back to bed now?" I say

"Jeez Clare how do you do it?" Jon ask picking out the clothes.

"Jon I'm a 22 year old Jon. I should know how to prepare for vacation." I say sitting on the couch. "You also woke me up and I can't sleep now damnit."

"Shh, Don't wake up Jace." Jon says.

"So, Why is he here anyways?" I ask.

"His cousin Will, Kicked him out after he slept with his girlfriend." Jon says

"Oh wow some guy he is. So classy." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"He's staying with us until he can prove to Will he isnt like that anymore." Jon says.

I think about what Maia had said about the demon making people fall in love then breaking there heart. Good luck Jon he'll be here forever.

"So Um Jon…. It's 1:30…" I say grinning.

"What! Oh I just finished packing to. Oh Goodness!" Jon rushes out the front door. "Bye Clare I love you!"

I Laugh as he rushes to the car.

"2 weeks! No parties!" Jon says

I close the door behind me and turn to see the door to Jace's room open. Out walks a tall busty blonde.

She screams an ear piercing scream "Jace there is a twelve year old in the living room!"

I scoff "I'm 22! What the freak!"

Jace shuffles out in just boxers. I can't take my eyes off his golden body.

"Baby, Why is there a little girl who looks like she should be on the Wendy's sign in your living room." The blonde says

I laugh. "This isn't his. I pay for half this house and my brother pays for the other half. He is a free loading Man Whore!"

"Woah Prin- Clary." He saves himself

"Get out!" I point to the door.

"Bye Kaelie. I'll call you Baby." Jace says.

I watch as the busty blonde struts out in a mini skirt and bra.

"Listen Princess. I can have some fun." Jace says

"Listen Man Whore. I see the thot back here again you'll be doing it in an alley somewhere on broadway. Don't get on my nerves."

Jace smirks and his Golden eyes glow with some sort of spark.

"Sure thing princess. So what's for breakfast?" Jace ask

"Whatever the hell you want because I have a dress fitting to attend to with my best friend. Buh Bye." I say walking to my room to slip on a pair of leggings and a sweater.

I pick out a maroon sweater that clashes with my hair.

Walking downstairs I see that Jace has put on a T-Shirt and pants.

"Don't bring in prostitutes, don't burn the house down, don't do anything stupid. I'll be back at 7." I say walking to grab the keys to the jeep.

"Sure thing Princess see you then" Jace says

I walk outside and into the jeep. I start the car and look back to the house. Jace Herondale you're nothing but dangerous. I pull the car into drive and step on the gas flying down the street.

 **A/N I am sooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner. My laptop was gone and my only other way of writing the story was on an iPad which my sister took. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Clary is kinda a bitch in the beginning to Jace…. But um next chapter there may be some fluffs who knows which direction i'll go. Thank you for the reviews 3**


End file.
